Of a Monk and a Miko
by the Perverted Monk Club
Summary: Sometimes dreams come true in the weirdest places with the weirdest people. Don't you think it's a nice change of pace? Round Robin.


**Title:** Of a Monk and a Miko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Nope.

**Chapter Author:** Smurf

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the first chapter of our round robin. It is a Miroku and Kagome story. This is my first attempt at it. I don't know if there will be chapter titles, I will Noz decide. This was her idea.

**A/N 2 (Noz):** Way to sound enthusiastic, Smurf-I-poo. Don't make me bust out Rent-Zilla and get all medieval on your butt.

0o0o0o0o0

_Sometimes the dreams that come true are as unsettling as the ones that don't._

**-Brett Butler**

Miroku watched Kagome walk beside Inuyasha. Sango wasn't around and he needed something to grope, and to tell you the truth, Kagome seemed like a pretty good candidate. She was being pretty enticing, with her short green skirt and the tight little...

Miroku forced that thought out of his head, he knew that Inuyasha would kill him if he even laid one finger on Kagome or her lovely little behind. If only Sango were here. But, Sango had gone back to her village to do some repairs on her boomerang. If only she were here.

Shippo seemed to know something was up.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Shippo asked in his innocent voice.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Shippo. Maybe I can tell you later," Miroku said.

Kagome stopped and turned to look at Miroku. She had this look in her eyes. Miroku loved that look.

"Miroku-sama, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him anything. He is still a little boy," Kagome said, "He is too young to hear about your dirty thoughts."

"Kagome-sama, I have no intention of telling him my dirty thoughts. I was thinking about telling him what was on my mind," Miroku said.

"Monk, if you tell that little brat anything, I will rip your head off," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku sighed. He didn't see the problem of telling the little kitsune that he was merely thinking of Kagome. Though maybe that seemed a little too much to tell the little fox demon.

They walked a little more until they stopped for the night. Kagome pulled out all the instant food she had brought with her. After they were done eating, Inuyasha said something about needing to think and he took off, and Kagome was going to take a bath; little Shippo was going to be left with Miroku. After about five minutes, the kitsune fell asleep and Miroku saw that this was the perfect time to go spy on Kagome, while naked. First, Miroku made sure that Shippo was sleep and that Inuyasha wasn't coming back. The hentai houshi made his way toward Kagome, who meanwhile was thinking about Inuyasha.

"I wonder Inuyasha was thinking about," Kagome out loud. "Well, at least he didn't go looking for Kikyo, I hate it when he leaves to go find her."

Miroku stood still when he heard this, he always knew Kagome's feeling on it. He inched closer when he stopped again, this time when he heard his name.

"What was up with Miroku-sama today? He wasn't acting himself. I hope he hasn't come to spy on me. He always seems so distant when Sango-chan isn't here," Kagome said, out loud again. "I wonder what is going on inside his head."

Miroku peeked around the rock and saw Kagome, naked. The moonlight shone on Kagome's white skin, almost making her seem ghostly. Then she stood up to get out and Miroku's breath caught in his lungs. He must get away quickly before she realized that he was there. But for the first time, since he met her that is, she didn't know that he was there. He had always wanted to spy on girls and not get caught, but it wasn't the same. He actually missed Sango almost killing him.

He waited until Kagome was out of sight before he started back to camp. He didn't want her to know that he was spying on her. She might set the hanyou on him.

"I wonder where Miroku-sama is," the raven-haired miko said.

"Here I am Kagome-sama," Miroku said.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"Just looking around," Miroku said.

She watched him then turned around, bent over and covered Shippo. Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He reached out a hand grabbed her. Kagome froze, but didn't scream, didn't slap him. She merely turned around and didn't say anything to him. For as long as Miroku could remember, he wanted to grope a woman that wouldn't scream, slap him, or maim him, and here he had it.

It scared him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Monk, I saw that," a voice growled.

Kagome and Miroku turned around. Inuyasha was standing there, and in a very bad temper.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't what it looked like!" Kagome said.

"Then what was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku started.

"Inuyasha, I told Miroku-sama that he could grope me," Kagome said.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked together.

"I told Miroku-sama that he could touch me," Kagome said, again.

"Is this true?" Inuyasha spat at the stunned houshi.

"Yes, Kagome-sama did give me permission to touch her," Miroku said.

"I mean, I knew he was going to do it at point if we didn't come upon a village soon," Kagome said, "and with Sango-chan not here, I decided to over look it this once."

"But I thought you hated it when he touches you," a little voice said.

They all looked down and saw Shippo looking up at them, with wide eyes.

"Shippo-chan, I do hate it when he touches me. You will understand later why I let him touch me. You are just a little young to understand," Kagome said.

Miroku was still a little baffled, but since Kagome had said that she allowed him to touch her butt, he decided to do it again. As his hand reached out, Inuyasha grabbed it.

"You better not do it," Inuyasha said. "I don't believe a word of what you told me. Kagome would never let you touch her."

"But, Inuyasha, we are telling the truth," Kagome said.

"I still don't believe it," Inuyasha said.

The silver haired hanyou turned on his heel and took off, hopping on trees. Shippo looked between Kagome and Miroku.

"What is going on?" Shippo asked.

"I will happy to tell you, Shippo," Miroku said.

"You will not tell him anything," Kagome said, "Shippo-chan, you will understand when you are older. Miroku-sama, may I talk to you in private?"

Miroku nodded and followed Kagome out of earshot of the young kitsune. Kagome looked around to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "What is going on?"

Kagome turned around and looked at Miroku.

"You are lucky I saved your skin back there. You know Inuyasha would have torn you from limb to limb if I hadn't stepped in," Kagome said.

"I know," Miroku said.

"I don't mind it anymore," Kagome said, "it is actually a change of pace."

Kagome stepped up to Miroku and looked up in the Monk's face.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said.

"Miroku-sama," Kagome said.

Kagome encircled her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome and wondered what was going on.


End file.
